Decepcion
by MJstoriesandpoetry
Summary: Después de que Bella tenga de un infortunado encuentro con James, ella sufrira de pérdida de memoria. La única cosas de lo que está segura es que está enamorada de un Cullen, pero ¿Es el correcto? [Traducción autorizada por su autor/a C Indiana]
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Siento que lentamente estoy comenzando a estar mas consciente. Siento un intenso latido en mi pierna derecha y también en mi muñeca izquierda. Honestamente, podría haber sido golpeado por un camión de 18 ruedas varias veces y todavía me sentía mucho mejor que esto.

—Isabella...Bella.—la voz de una diosa suspiro a mi lado. —¿Puedes escucharme? —realmente desearía poder responderle, pero no puedo por alguna razón. —Por favor, abre los ojos. Me tienes muy preocupada. No sé qué haría sin ti.— ¿Por qué suena como si estuviera en el peor dolor posible? Una diosa nunca debe estar triste.

—Sé que tengo mucho que hacer para compensarme la manera en la que te he tratado, pero te juro que adoraré el suelo por el que caminas si simplemente abres los ojos. —ojalá pudiera decir algo. Ella merece saber que no tiene nada que compensar. ¿Por qué no puedo despertarme? Deseo mirar el rostro de una verdadera diosa en dolor.

—Bella, desearía saber si pudieras escucharme. No tengo mucho que deseo decirte, pero no puedo ahora. —siento que una mano fría deslizarse en mi mano ligeramente más caliente, y con toda la fuerza que poseo, me aferro a su mano tan fuerte como me sea posible.

Escucho un fuerte jadeo mientras su agarre se aprieta alrededor de mi mano en lo que supongo que es una mezcla de esperanza e incredulidad. —Isabella, ¿Puedes escucharme? Por favor, aprieta mi mano otra vez si puedes escucharme. —escucho tanta esperanza en su voz. No podría decepcionarla ahora.

Tomo unos segundos y aprieto su mano tan fuerte como me sea posible en mi estado actual. —Oh, gracias a Dios. —prácticamente llora mientras besa suavemente la palma de mi mano antes de soltarla.

Siento que mi corazón se hunde cuando la siento salir rápidamente de la habitación. Ella me dejó sola sin su hermosa presencia para sostenerme en mi tiempo de oscuridad absoluta.

Afortunadamente ella regresa rápidamente con lo que suena como un grupo de personas que la acompañan. Espero a que se deslice de nuevo en el asiento a mi lado, pero en cambio, un cuerpo desconocido y no deseado toma su lugar y agarra mi mano con brusquedad.

—Bella, mi amor, por favor abre los ojos para mí. —esta vez es la voz de un hombre que suena como si él también sufriera mucho dolor, pero a diferencia de mi diosa, no siento que el amor fluya con cada palabra que habla. No me siento obligada a hacer nada de lo que me pide como lo haría por ella.

—Rosalie, ¿Estás segura de que se estaba despertando? Tal vez solo estabas dejando que tu imaginación tomara lo mejor de ti, querida.— ¡¿Cómo se atreve esta mujer a acusar a mi diosa de tal cosa?!

—¡No estoy imaginando nada! ¡Sé lo que sentí! —la siento acercarse, agarro mi otra mano y la aprieta suavemente. Escucho al hombre a mi lado gruñir suavemente mientras aprieta mi mano. —Bella, por favor, despierta. Sé que no me estoy volviendo loca. Necesito que te despiertes por mí. —poco a poco empiezo a abrir los ojos ante su pedido. Me tomó unos minutos lograrlo, pero cuando mi visión comenzó a aclararse, me di cuenta de que estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de una belleza que nunca podría describir con precisión.

Ella tiene el pelo rubio más hermoso que fluye por su espalda y enmarca elegantemente su impresionante cara. Ni siquiera necesito mirar al resto de ella para saber que sus ojos son mi parte favorita de ella. Son una increíble sombra de oro dorado que está llena de amor y devoción.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, mi amor, estoy tan feliz de que finalmente hayas despertado! —alejé a regañadientes mis ojos de mi diosa y miré al hombre que sostenía mi mano derecha. Veo a un chico de cabello bronceado con ojos llenos de falso amor y engaño.

—Lo siento, pero ¿Te conozco? —le pregunto sin siquiera darle mucho tiempo para responder antes de que mi atención vuelva a mi diosa terrenal, que me está dando una sonrisa radiante que hace que mi corazón hable con entusiasmo.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Bella? ¡Por supuesto que me conoces! Carlisle, ¿Qué está pasando? —el chico molesto exige saberlo mientras comienza a pasar sus dedos por su cabello ya desaliñado en frustración.

—Parece como si el trauma que Bella sufrió en su cabeza haya afectado su memoria. Estoy seguro de que se resolverá en cuestión de minutos o posiblemente en algunos días. Tal vez deberíamos reintroducirnos para ver si eso nos ayudará a su memoria. —Carlisle dice mientras me mira con ojos llenos de asombro.

—Realmente no pretendo ofender a nadie, pero en este momento no estoy interesada en que me vuelvan a presentar a todos ustedes. Solo una persona. —les digo mientras sigo teniendo un concurso de miradas con mi propia diosa personal que se sigue convirtiendo más bella cuanto más la miro.

—Por supuesto, amor, si quieres, puedo hacer que los demás se vayan mientras hablamos y nos conocemos de nuevo. —una vez más aparté mis ojos a regañadientes de mi diosa, el tiempo suficiente para callarlo. Juro que nadie puede confundirlo por ser brillante.

—Ya que no te he echado un segundo vistazo desde que abrí los ojos, creo que es seguro asumir que no eres tú con quien deseo hablar. En realidad me refería a la diosa que está aquí.—digo con una sonrisa mientras vuelvo a mirarla de nuevo. Siento que mi interior comienza a retorcerse de emoción cuando me ofrece la sonrisa más hermosa con la que incluso he sido gratificada.

—¡Bella, seguramente estás bromeando! Estás hablando de eso, Rosalie. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué demonios quieres hablar con ella? —Rosalie...un nombre tan apropiado para una diosa con tanta belleza, no solo por fuera, sino por dentro también.

—¡Maldita sea Rosalie, controlarás tus asquerosos pensamientos sobre mi compañera! ¡¿Me entiendes?! —el chico grita sacándome de mis pensamientos demasiado pronto para mi gusto. También su voz molesta está empezando a darme un dolor de cabeza.

—En realidad Edward, puedo pensar lo que sea que me dé la gana, siempre y cuando Isabella no tenga ningún problema con eso. ¿Tienes algún problema con mis pensamientos, Isabella? —mi diosa me pregunta mientras me roba el aliento con otra hermosa sonrisa.

—No tengo un solo problema con eso si eres tú, mi diosa. —lo digo con una sonrisa completamente hipnotizada por sus preciosos ojos color miel.

—Bella, ¿Estás hablando en serio ahora? Odias cuando alguien te llama Isabella, y no voy a dejar que ella piense lo que quiera de ti mientras seas mía. —no sabía que era una propiedad.

—Me encanta cuando ella me llama Isabella, pero lo desprecio cuando tu lo dices. También refiriéndome a tu declaración anterior, ¿Qué es exactamente una compañera? —pregunto mientras siento algunos de mis recuerdos que involucran a mi diosa y este molesto niño que comienza a regresar.

—¿Así que recuerdas ser mi compañera? —Edward pregunta cuando comienza a mirarme con tanta esperanza en sus ojos, pero aún le falta la capacidad de encubrir todo el engaño y la mala intención.

—Eso no es lo que dije, ¿O sí? Pregunté qué es una compañera, no soy tu compañera. ¿Ahora quién va a responder mi pregunta? —pregunto empezando a irritarme con Edward y su incapacidad para escuchar realmente lo que estoy diciendo.

—Una compañera o compañero, también conocido como una alma gemela, es básicamente amor a primera vista. Tú y esa persona tendrán una conexión instantánea e inquebrantable. Siempre querrá estar cerca de esa persona y tendrá un deseo mutuo de que la mayoría de las personas nunca entendería. —mi diosa describe mientras continúa mirándome con tanto amor y afecto.

—Gracias. —le susurré mientras apretaba suavemente su mano mientras recordaba que nuestros dedos aún estaban entrelazados. Dios su piel se siente tan suave.

—¿Así que ahora recuerdas ser mi compañera, Bella? —Edward me pregunta de nuevo mientras aprieta mi otra mano, la cual rápidamente retiro. No me gusta la sensación de que me toque de ninguna manera o forma. De hecho, no me gusta mucho el hecho de que esté sentado tan cerca de mí ahora mismo.

—Nope. —digo haciendo estallar la p. —Aunque, según la descripción que me acaban de dar, no podría ser tu compañera. —digo lo suficientemente simple como lentamente recuesto mi cabeza pesadamente en mi almohada mientras mi dolor de cabeza comienza a hacerse más conocido.

—Edward, creo que sería una buena idea respetar la petición de Bella y dejarla en paz para que pueda hablar con Rosalie. Acaba de despertarse de estar en coma durante cuatro días. Realmente no sería lo mejor para ella sobrecargarla como lo estamos haciendo actualmente. —Carlisle dice mientras da un paso adelante acercándose a la mujer que asumo que escuché antes. Ahora que estoy realmente prestando atención, veo que ahora solo somos cinco en la habitación.

—Edward, Carlisle tiene razón. Bella se ve muy cansada y todavía se está recuperando. —la mujer de cabello color caramelo dijo mientras me miraba con preocupación.

—¡Esme, por favor, mantente fuera de esto! Ahora, Bella, por favor explícame cómo no puedes ser mi compañera. Somos perfectos el uno para el otro en todos los sentidos y antes de tu accidente estábamos enamorados. —Edward dice mientras me enfoco en cada palabra que sale de su boca para asegurarme de que no me pierdo nada.

—Dudo que estuviéramos realmente enamorados. Tal vez sea un gusto fuerte, pero definitivamente no es amor. No necesito mis recuerdos para saber eso, Edward. —suspiro siendo completamente honesta con él.

—¡Solías decirme que me amabas todo el tiempo! —Edward grita claramente olvidando que actualmente estamos en un hospital.

—Bueno, demonios, estoy segura de que les dije a mis padres que los amo todo el tiempo, pero eso no significa que esté enamorada de ellos, ¿Verdad? —lo digo sin ninguna intención maliciosa detrás de mis palabras.

—¡Eso no es aquí ni allá! Estábamos enamorados y tú eres mi compañera. —el dice que todavía está hablando demasiado fuerte, pero afortunadamente ya no está gritando.

—Una vez más, digo que no hay forma de que seas mi compañero. En el poco tiempo que he estado despierta, ya tengo una lista de razones por las cuales no podríamos estar emparejados en función a la descripción de Rosalie sobre qué es un compañero de verdad.—digo mientras miro a mi diosa y veo una adorable expresión de confusión en su rostro. Aunque todavía puedo ver el amor en sus hermosos ojos.

—Oh, por favor, ilumíname en tu lista. —Edward dice que se inclina hacia delante y coloca los codos en las rodillas y se entrelaza los dedos delante de su cara. Elijo ignorar el sarcasmo en su voz por ahora.

—Bueno, para empezar, no me desperté cuando escuché que me pedías que lo hiciera. También está el hecho de que desde que entraste en esta habitación he querido que te vayas.—lo veo retroceder ante eso, pero eso no me impedirá darle el resto de mi lista. —Cada vez que te miro no veo a alguien de quien pueda estar enamorada. No me hablas con amor o respeto. Miro a tus ojos y veo a alguien que está más interesado en controlarme, rompiendo mi voluntad, y honestamente, hay demasiado engaño para que me sienta cómoda en tu presencia durante demasiado tiempo. —digo sin molestarme en explicar todos los puntos que hice para mantener todo breve y al grano.

—¿Así que basarás toda nuestra relación en una observación que hiciste en cuestión de minutos? ¿Estás bromeando, Bella? —Edward me pregunta con un tono condescendiente que me desgarra los nervios.

—Pediste la lista, así que te la di. Nunca dije que estarías de acuerdo con ella, pero ese no es realmente mi problema. Aunque sabia que no estarías de acuerdo conmigo, ¿Te gustaría saber algo más que logrado observar? —le pregunto con la esperanza de que él tome el cebo.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¡Parece que estás observando todo hoy! —puedo escuchar la ira en su voz, pero otra vez elijo ignorarlo.

—Rosalie ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo conmigo o en algún lugar cercano desde que llegué. Cuando me pidió que abriera los ojos por ella, lo hice sin un momento de vacilación porque odiaría decepcionarla. Desde entonces, ha estado en alguna forma de contacto físico conmigo. Con cada palabra que he escuchado fluir de su boca no puedo sentir nada más que amor y devoción las siguen. La miro a los ojos y veo más amor del que podrías entender. Me mira como si acabara de colgar la luna y todas las estrellas en su universo. —digo mientras miro a Rosalie y le doy una leve sonrisa.

—Rosalie, ¿Qué le has estado diciendo mientras estaba en coma? ¿Has estado llenando su cabeza con toda esta mierda? Mi Bella ciertamente no es gay, no especialmente por ti. —prácticamente escupe la última parte mientras lo veo sus ojos pasar de un oro quemado a una obsidiana. Mientras observo cómo cambian sus ojos, puedo sentir que todos mis recuerdos comienzan a correr hacia atrás haciendo que me duela más la cabeza.

—Oh no, no diría que soy gay considerando que no me gustan las mujeres. —digo mientras miro a Rosalie y veo la sonrisa caer lentamente de su rostro. Siento que mi corazón se aprieta ante la tristeza que veo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios fue todo esto, Bella? —Edward gruñe mientras mantiene sus ojos negros fijos en mi diosa.

—No me gustan las mujeres. Rosalie es la primera y única mujer de la que estoy enamorada. —escucho un jadeo colectivo de todos en la sala.

—¿Estás enamorada de mí? — —¿Estás enamorada de ella? —escucho a Rosalie y Edward preguntándome al mismo tiempo, ambos con total sorpresa en sus voces.

—No lo hubiera dicho si no lo hubiera dicho en serio. —digo mientras los miro entre los dos antes de fijar mis ojos únicamente en mi diosa.

—¡No, no acepto esto! —Edward grita mientras se levanta bruscamente sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—Perdiste Edward como siempre supimos que lo harías. Es mejor si aprendes a vivir con eso y la dejas ir. —dice Rosalie cuando la siento comenzar a dibujar círculos suaves en el dorso de mi mano con el pulgar. Sinceramente, olvidé por completo que nuestras manos aún estaban conectadas.

—¡Mantente fuera de esto Rosalie! ¡Te dije desde el principio que te mantuvieras lejos de Bella! —él gruñe claramente no contento con este cambio de eventos. Sinceramente, creo que está más molesto porque las cosas no funcionaron a su favor más de lo que realmente está molesto porque estoy rompiendo con él.

—Sino me falla la memoria, Edward. Incluso fue tan lejos como para hacerme creer que odiaba mis entrañas. Es bueno saber que en realidad estabas detrás de eso. —digo una vez más cuando escucho que un jadeo colectivo se apodera de la habitación.

—¿Tu recuerdas? —Rosalie susurra suavemente. Puedo escuchar el dolor en su voz cuando ella también recuerda cómo solía tratarme.

—Sí, cuando vi que los ojos de Edward cambiaron de oro quemado a negro, todos mis recuerdos regresaron rápidamente. —digo mientras cierro los ojos cuando siento un dolor agudo en la cabeza.

—Así que, ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hemos compartido? ¿Recuerdas nuestro amor? —Edward pregunta sonando demasiado esperanzado.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero nunca estuve enamorada de ti. Siempre ha sido Rosalie, pero nunca pensé que ella posiblemente podría quererme regreso. Pensé que podía obligarme a amarte tanto como tú crees que me amas. —digo mientras mantengo mis ojos cerrados tratando de alejar el intenso dolor de cabeza que siento al tener que lidiar con todo esto ahora mismo.

—Siempre supiste que esto iba a suceder, Edward. Al final del día, Alice trató de decirte a quién Bella elegiría finalmente. Podrías habernos ahorrado a todos, especialmente a Bella, el problema si hubieras escuchado desde el principio. —Rosalie dice mientras abro los ojos y la miro. La veo mirando a Edward con los ojos negros.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que las visiones de Alice son subjetivas. Pensé que si me esforzaba lo suficiente, podría cambiarlas y finalmente tener a mi pareja. —Edward dice sonando tan abatido. Casi me siento mal, pero al mismo tiempo él se lo ha dicho.

—Edward, cariño, sabes que es imposible cambiar quién es tu pareja. También es imposible tomar la pareja de alguien más porque eventualmente el mal se corregirá. Le debes una disculpa a Rosalie y le debes a Bella una muy buena explicación. Todo de eso podemos esperar ahora mismo porque ahora todos debemos irnos para que puedan hablar como Bella quería. —Esme dice mientras ella y Carlisle comienzan a caminar.

Edward continúa parado allí, mirando entre Rosalie y yo por un minuto más o menos antes de que él incline su cabeza y finalmente giro para irse. Puedo decir que no está del todo preparado para admitir la derrota, pero afortunadamente él admite la derrota por hoy. Suspiro profundamente mientras cierro los ojos nuevamente tratando de alejar mi dolor de cabeza asesino.

Bueno, ese es un problema resuelto por ahora. Me siento completamente agotada y solo quiero irme a dormir, pero sé que todavía necesito hablar con Rosalie sobre todo. —Rosalie, sabes que puedes sentarte, ¿Verdad? —digo con una leve sonrisa mientras mantengo mis ojos cerrados.

—No puedo admirar tu belleza de la misma manera si estoy sentada en una silla que es más baja que la cama. —ella dice y prácticamente puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Bueno, entonces si realmente te va a molestar tanto, por favor, siéntete libre de meterte en la cama conmigo. Odiaría ser la que se interponga entre tú y tu vista. —en realidad, preferiría que ella se acueste conmigo. Disfruto tenerla tan cerca como me sea posible ahora.

—Espera, ¿De verdad? —Rosalie pregunta sonando una mezcla de esperanzadora pero insegura al mismo tiempo. Siento que está esperando que todo esto se convierta en una broma cruel en cualquier momento.

No respondo verbalmente, sino que me deslizo en mi cama para dejar que Rosalie se acueste conmigo. Ella no pierde el tiempo deslizándose a mi lado. Sonrío suavemente cuando la siento envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura acercándome lo más cerca posible.

—Ahora tenemos una de dos opciones disponibles para nosotras ahora mismo. Uno, podemos hablar ahora de todo, pero debo advertir que tengo un dolor de cabeza mortal y podría quedarme dormida sobre ti. Dos, podemos hablar más tarde y por ahora simplemente podemos disfrutar de la presencia de la otra. Personalmente prefiero la opción dos, pero podemos ir con la que tu decidas. —digo con los ojos aún cerrados mientras siento que mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse en ella.

—Voy a tener que ir con la opción dos también, Isabella. Estaré aquí cada vez que despiertes, mi querido corazón. —ella susurra en mi oído suavemente cuando empiezo a ir más lejos.

—Te amo. —murmuro mientras me acurruco mas en Rosalie disfrutando el frío agradable que proporciona su cuerpo. Odio no poder moldearme completamente en su lado debido a este maldito yeso.

—Como yo te amo. —susurra Rosalie mientras besa suavemente mi frente. Sin esperar mucho el sueño me ha consumido por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Okay, criaturitas y nuevos lectores, vamos a aclarar algunas cosas. Sino le gusta un fic debido a la pareja principal, entonces, no lo lean. Por favor, así se ahorran el tiempo de leer algo que no les gusta y a mi el tiempo de leer comentarios negativos. Si tengo errores, no me molesta que me lo digan, se que tengo muchos errores y lo acepto. Todos saben que soy muy amable con los que comentan y leen, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a quedar callada si dicen cosas feas y negativas.

Capítulo 2

Suspiro suavemente mientras acerco a Isabella un poco más cerca mientras continúa durmiendo tranquilamente. Intento pensar en formas en las que posiblemente pueda explicar mi comportamiento hacia ella desde el día en que nos conocimos, pero nada parece ser lo suficientemente bueno. Sabía que escuchar a Edward sería un error, pero honestamente pensé que Bella estaba más feliz con él de lo que nunca podría estar conmigo. Solo puedo lograr arruinar una relación en la que ni siquiera estoy oficialmente.

Me sacaron de mi angustia interna con un suave golpe en la puerta. —Entra.—susurré ya sabiendo de quién estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta. Dos de los tres no son realmente conocidos por estar tranquilos.

—Hola Rose, ¿Cómo está ella? —Emmett pregunta mientras mira a Bella con preocupación. Todos en la familia ya saben que Bella es indiscutiblemente su hermana favorita.

—Ella todavía se está recuperando, lo que significa que va a estar durmiendo bastante en los próximos dos días. Eso significa que no habrá juegos duros en la casa ni abrazos de oso hasta que se sienta mejor, Emmett. —Digo con una leve sonrisa mientras hace un puchero como un niño pequeño. Dios no sé qué haría sin Emmett. Ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que Carlisle salvó su vida.

—¿Cómo estás, Rosalie? Escuchamos lo que sucedió antes. —Alice dice que mientras me envía una sonrisa feliz que realmente no puedo volver ahora. Sé que está feliz de que, una vez más, tenía razón, pero eso no me ayuda en mi situación actual.

—Honestamente, no sé qué sucederá una vez que Bella se despierte. Realmente hay mucho que decir de mi parte, pero al mismo tiempo no hay nada que pueda decir que vaya a cambiar lo mal que la traté. Mirando hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que fui por escuchar a Edward, pero pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella. —suspiro mientras miro a mi bella Isabella mientras ella acaricia suavemente mi cuello antes de suspirar felizmente. Ella realmente es demasiado preciosa para las palabras.

—Rosalie, sabes que Bella te quiere, y dudo que ella mantuviera algo de lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos meses contra ti. Sí, lo más probable es que esté un poco molesta de que hayas tomado decisiones en su vida que ella cuando ella no pudo decir absolutamente, pero creo que con la motivación correcta ella estará dispuesta a perdonarte. —Jasper dice que también mira hacia abajo a mi Bella Durmiente.

—Ese es el problema, no creo que ella lo mantuviera en mi contra por mucho tiempo tampoco, pero no puedo perdonarme por cómo la traté. Es mi alma gemela por el amor de Dios y la traté como si no fuera nada. Ella es literalmente todo. ¿Cómo puedo perdonarme realmente por hacer algo así? —honestamente, nada de lo que acabo de decir puede describir una parte de lo que siento en este momento.

—Nadie aquí negará que fuiste realmente terrible con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, todos sabemos que estabas haciendo lo que creías mejor, Rosalie. —Jasper dice mirándome con una leve sonrisa.

—No es para sonar grosero ni nada, pero ahora es un mal momento para decir que te lo dije, ¿O debo esperar para una fecha posterior? —Emmett me pregunta con una sonrisa descarada en su rostro juvenil y guapo.

—Emmett, realmente no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para patear a Rosalie cuando ya está abatida a pesar de que ambos le dijimos que algo así iba a suceder. Claramente, es una aprendiz difícil y preferiría experimentar un dolor innecesario , pero Hey cada quien con lo suyo. —bien, ¿realmente tienen que hacer esto ahora? Ya he admitido que lo que hice fue estúpido. ¿Por qué ambos sienten la necesidad de ponerle sal a la herida?

Aunque ahora realmente no es el momento adecuado para señalar firmemente que tenían razón y yo estaba equivocada, no puedo culparlos realmente. De todos en nuestra familia, Emmett y Alice son los mas cercanos a Bella mientras que yo soy la mas alejada. Demonios, incluso Jasper está más cerca de Bella que yo y eso que el no puede pasar mucho tiempo en una habitación con ella.

—Ambos tienen toda la razón. Ni siquiera voy a intentar negarlo. Ambos han estado en lo cierto desde el primer día. Tienen todo el derecho de decirme tantas veces como quieran que me equivoqué porque, sin lugar a dudas, lo estaba. Solo...me gustaría poder recuperarlo todo. —tiré de mi Isabella más fuerte contra mí mientras besaba suavemente su cabello.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes cambiar el pasado, Rose. Solo puedes enfocarte en el futuro e intentar ir desde allí. —Alice dice con una sonrisa compasiva mientras mira a Bella. Sé que se siente culpable porque Bella esté en esta cama actualmente.

Tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas innecesarias mientras trato de calmarme. Odio la sensación de incertidumbre, y honestamente no tengo a nadie más a quien culpar mas que a mí misma por estar en esta horrible situación. Bella se esforzó por ser mi amiga o, al menos, ser civil, pero cada vez me enfrentaba a su esfuerzo con la oposición.

Escucho el latido del corazón de Bella comenzar a acelerarse sutilmente a medida que lentamente comienza a despertarse. —¿Ya está empezando a despertarse? Ni siquiera han pasado dos horas completas. ¿Estuvimos hablando demasiado alto? —pregunta Emmett mientras escucha que su ritmo cardíaco cambia de ritmo.

—Ella es propensa a tener patrones de sueño esporádicos mientras está en el hospital. Esperemos a que podamos llevarla a casa pronto para que pueda descansar un poco. —digo con el ceño fruncido mientras miro los círculos oscuros que comienzan a formarse bajo los ojos de mi Isabella. Claramente estar en coma no es tan tranquilo como uno podría pensar.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos para que puedas hablar con Bella en privado? —Jasper me pregunta que siempre soy el caballero sureño como lo criaron hace tantos años.

—Sé que todos quieren hablar con ella, pero por ahora ella y yo todavía tenemos que hablar. También Jasper, tus ojos están completamente negros, así que realmente creo que deberías ir a cazar. Los llamaré si Bella quiere hablar con todos ustedes mientras están lejos. —digo mientras observo que los ojos de Bella comienzan a revolotear debajo de sus párpados. Solo ella podría hacer algo tan simple como despertarse absolutamente hermoso.

Mientras se está despertando, me tomo el tiempo para disfrutar de su belleza por unos momentos más mientras escucho a mi familia irse en el fondo. Todo acerca de mi Isabella es absolutamente impresionante y desearía no haber perdido tanto tiempo evitándola en lugar de disfrutar de todo su sutil, pero sorprendente resplandor de luz que es su existencia.

—Sabes que mucha gente pensaría que eres espeluznante por verme dormir. —Bella murmura con una voz aún mezclada con el sueño.

—Por suerte para mí, no eres como mucha gente. —digo con una suave sonrisa mientras veo que sus conmovedores ojos marrón chocolate se abren lentamente.

—¿Me has estado observando todo el tiempo que estuve durmiendo o al menos tuviste a alguien con quien hablar? —Bella me pregunta mientras lentamente comienza a incorporarse retirándose de mi abrazo.

—Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban aquí, pero se fueron cuando empezaste a despertarte. —antes de que ella tenga que decir algo, puedo ver la confusión y el dolor en sus ojos. —Pensaron que nos gustaría hablar cuando te despertaras y no queríamos estorbar. —digo extrañando el calor que le proporcionó a mi cuerpo permanentemente frío.

—¿Te gustaría hablar ahora? —Bella me pregunta con una dolorosa inclinación de cabeza adorable. Realmente soy una idiota por haber perdido voluntariamente tantos momentos como este con mi pareja.

—Honestamente, Bella, he tratado de pensar en algo que decir que posiblemente explique por qué te traté como lo hice, pero nada de valor me viene a la mente. Fui tan horrible contigo y nunca dejaste de intentar ser mi amiga. —suspiro mientras miro el techo. Tiempos como este me hacen desear realmente poder llorar, así que poder tener una salida para toda la tristeza que siento en mi corazón.

—Nunca dije que tuvieras que justificarte, Rose. Todo lo que realmente quiero saber es por qué me permitirías salir con Edward. Sabías que yo era tu compañera, sin embargo, te apartaste y no hiciste nada. —puedo sentir la tristeza que irradia de ella. Puedo sentir sus ojos en mí mientras espera una respuesta.

—En ese momento pensé que te estaba dando lo que querías. Una vida normal y una oportunidad de ser feliz, pero no podía quedarme allí y ser tu hermana como Alice, así que me distancié. Honestamente pensé que estaba haciendo lo que tú querías, pero mirando hacia atrás veo que era estúpido. —siento mi corazón romperse cuando finalmente miro a mi Isabella y veo silenciosas lágrimas rodando por su hermoso rostro.

—No tenías derecho a tomar esa decisión por mí, Rosalie. ¿Sabes cuántas veces llore por el hecho de que estaba desesperadamente enamorada de ti y que ni siquiera me dabas la hora del día? ¡Cada vez que intenté acercarme una fracción más a ti para que me rechazaras y me rompieras el corazón! —Bella dice mientras libera un desgarrador sollozo.

—Bella, siempre quise que fueras feliz y no pensé que serías feliz conmigo. Soy bonita, pero eso es todo por lo que respecta a mis buenas cualidades reales. Soy egoísta, emocionalmente reservada, una perra, y esas son solo las tres principales cosas que están mal conmigo. Pensé que estarías más feliz con Edward. Él podría darte todo lo que yo no creía que pudiera. —digo mientras agachaba la cabeza avergonzada por no poder darle a mi compañera todo lo que se merece.

—¡No me importa nada de eso y lo sabes! ¡Ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad o me preguntaste sobre esto! ¿Acaso entiendes lo injusto que es eso? —Bella dice mientras sus tristes lágrimas se secan rápidamente y se transforman en lágrimas de ira.

—Como dije para comenzar, nada de lo que diga puede justificar mis acciones. Te amo tanto y lo he hecho desde el momento en que te vi. Estaba aterrorizada cuando James apareció y estaba empeñado en matarte. Sé lo que habría hecho si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo. No puedo perderte, Bella. —no tengo la menor duda de que si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo y que Bella muriera, encontraría la manera de unirme a ella en la otra vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Oh no, estás atrapado conmigo ahora, pero confía y créeme cuando te digo que te voy a sujetar a lo que dijiste mientras dormía. —Bella dice con una leve sonrisa mientras se acerca para agarrar mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos. Esperen, ¿Que?

—Espera, ¿Qué dije? —en los últimos días, he dicho muchas cosas que ella podría mantenerme sujeta. ¿A cuál se refiere específicamente? Esperen, ¿Cuánto de lo que dije escuchó? Confiaba en el hecho de que ella realmente no podía escucharme, incluso si en el fondo quería que ella me escuchara.

—Espero verte adorando el suelo por el que camino mientras estoy sanando y después. Tenemos mucho tiempo perdido para compensar lo que desperdiciaste porque pensabas que eras noble, pero en realidad solo estabas siendo estúpida. —no puedo evitar dejar escapar una risita acuosa. Imagine que seguramente escucharía esa parte, pero vale la pena llamarla mía por fin.

—¿Eso significa que serás mi novia? —le pregunto, empezando a sentirme esperanzada con nuestra relación por primera vez desde que se fue a dormir.

—De ninguna manera. Actualmente estás en una relación de aprobación. Espero muchos besos apasionados, una cantidad excesiva de abrazos, toda la noche acurrucadas, cualquier otra cosa en la que pueda pensar, y al menos una cita muy cursi antes de aceptar ser tu novia. —sinceramente, no puedo decir si está hablando en serio o simplemente jugando conmigo.

—Haces que parezca que tengo que ser tu esclava de amor o algo así. —digo tratando de hacer una broma, pero por la expresión de la cara de Bella, creo que estaba hablando en serio.

—Me gusta la forma en que piensas. Esclava de amor funciona para mí. —ella dice con una sonrisa descarada mientras se inclina para besar mi mejilla suavemente.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿Estabas hablando en serio? —le pregunto tratando de mantener una cara seria aunque en el interior estaba sonriendo. Estoy más que feliz de dedicar mi tiempo a amarla de cualquier manera que pueda.

—Eso no sería una broma muy divertida, ¿Verdad? Además, estoy deseando ver otra cara de la siempre hermosa Rosalie Lillian Hale. —Bella dice con la misma sonrisa descarada todavía pegada en su hermoso rostro.

—Está bien, ¿Quién te dijo mi segundo nombre? —pregunto porque sé a ciencia cierta que nunca se lo conté.

—Emmett, por supuesto, ya que no me hablabas y sabía que eras más cercana a él. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar que no me cuestionara todo el tiempo. —no puedo decidir si quiero abofetear a Emmett o darle las gracias.

—No puedes darle una bofetada, Rosalie. Era la única persona con la que podía hablar sobre mis sentimientos y fue de gran ayuda. —Bella dice simplemente mientras se da vuelta y se acurruca en mi costado. Bueno, demonios, cuando ella lo pone así, creo que le debo a Emmett un enorme favor.

—Tienes suerte de que te amo. —digo mientras libero mi mano de su agarre y rápidamente envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella acercándola.

—Por qué sí, sí, lo soy. También te amo. —ella susurra suavemente cuando siento que su respiración comienza a nivelarse y se vuelve más profunda cuando se duerme nuevamente.

También cierro los ojos y disfruto la sensación de tener a mi Isabella en mis brazos, finalmente. Espero hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerla mía por el resto de la eternidad si ella me quiere tener.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Gimo mientras me envuelvo lentamente en la cama y entierro mi cara aún más en una cama de hermosos rizos rubios. Respiro hondo mientras disfruto del aroma de las rosas y miel combinados en una mezcla perfecta que es realmente intoxicante.

—¿Planeas levantarte de la cama hoy, Bella?— Rosalie pregunta mientras me arrastro más abajo en la cama sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No quiero levantarme. Tu cama es muy cómoda y cálida, y me duele la pierna. —me quejo mientras trato de acurrucarme más en el costado de Rosalie, pero ella se aleja de mí.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que tu pierna comenzaba a dolerte de nuevo? Hubiera ido a traerte medicamento para el dolor. —Rosalie dice frenéticamente mientras trata rápidamente de salir de la cama y alejarse de mí.

—No me gusta la forma en que me hacen sentir. Además, preferiría acostarme aquí y acurrucarme contigo. —suspiro mientras lentamente empiezo a sentarme tratando de ser consciente del molesto yeso en mi pierna. Me siento contra la cabecera mientras, inconscientemente, pasó los dedos por las marcas de mordida que se superponen en mi brazo.

—Aparte de que te duele la pierna, ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? —Rosalie pregunta mientras se sienta contra la cabecera conmigo.

—Un poco mejor que ayer, supongo. —digo mientras bostezo mientras levanto mi mano para quitarme el sueño de mis ojos. —Espera, ¿Qué hora es? —pregunto mientras miro hacia afuera y veo la carrera, ni siquiera en el cielo.

—Solo un poco después de las siete. —dice Rosalie mientras mira rápidamente su teléfono antes de colocarlo de nuevo en la mesita de noche.

—¡¿A.M..?! —grito mientras levanto mis manos en el aire un poco molesta. ¿Qué demonios estoy levantada tan temprano cuando no hay nada que me exija hacer? ¡Es sábado!

—No p.m. el sol se está poniendo en la dirección opuesta por primera vez en la historia. No quería que te lo perdieras. —dice Rosalie mientras pone los ojos en blanco. Giro mi cabeza para mirarla duramente.

—Definitivamente no estás ganando ningún punto de amor por tu sarcasmo, ¡Y por despertarme tan temprano! ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que dormir es bueno para el proceso de curación? —preguntó mientras cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho mientras comienzo a hacer pucheros.

—O bien te desperté tan amablemente como lo hice, o Alice habría venido tratando de jugar a la Barbie Bella lisiada. ¿Habrías preferido a esta última? Estoy segura de que a Alice no le importaría cambiar su agenda muy rápido encajar en algún tiempo de vestir. —ganas esta vez, Rosalie, pienso internamente cuando me estremezco externamente.

—De acuerdo, obtienes puntos de amor por salvarme de esa tortura, pero aún no quiero levantarme de la cama. —me quejo mientras me deslizo de nuevo en la cama tirando de las mantas sobre mi cama.

—Baby, no puedes quedarte en la cama todo el día. Además, me prometiste que podría sacarte hoy y ganar más puntos de amor. —me quito las sabanas de la cabeza y miró a Rosalie. Veo una sonrisa pícara en su rostro que me hace sentir curiosidad por lo que posiblemente ha planeado para hoy.

—Rosalie Lillian Hale, ¿Qué estás planeas hacer? —le pregunto mientras me quitó completamente las cubiertas de la cabeza cuando ella me llama la atención. Permanecer en la cama todo el día comienza a parecer cada vez menos atractivo.

—Simplemente deseo pasar tiempo de calidad con mi novia que aún no está. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —ella pregunta con un puchero completamente falso y al mismo tiempo extremadamente convincente en su hermosa cara. Realmente debería ser ilegal que las personas que ya son hermosas hagan ese tipo de caras porque es aún más difícil resistirse a ellas.

—No hay nada de malo en eso, pero ¿Por qué me despertaste a una hora tan impía un sábado? —gemí mientras me acurruco debajo de las mantas intentando formar un pequeño capullo para protegerme de la picadura del aire frío de la mañana.

—Estaba tratando de despertarte para que te tomaras tus pastillas para el dolor antes de que tu dolor tuviera tiempo de hacerse mas fuerte como ayer. No me gusta verte con dolor, Bella. —ella murmura la última parte mientras se desliza bajo las sábanas la próxima vez que yo.

—Aww, eres realmente muy dulce, Rosalie. —digo mientras me inclino para darle un suave beso en los labios. —Tomaré las pastillas si las tienes. —Rosalie realmente es una de las personas más dulces del mundo cuando no está tratando de esconderse detrás de su máscara de Reina de Hielo todo el tiempo.

—Resulta que las tengo aquí. —ella dice con una sonrisa descarada mientras se da vuelta para agarrarlos y un vaso lleno de agua de la mesita de noche. Oh, qué conveniente.

—Oh, qué práctico. Mis pastillas para el dolor estaban en la mesita de noche con un vaso de agua esperando. —digo con un giro de los ojos cuando Rosalie simplemente asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa inocente.

—Si está tratando de insinuar sarcásticamente que planeé que te rindieras y tomará tus pastillas para el dolor que estaban tan convenientemente colocadas en la mesa de noche, estas en lo correcto. Duerme. Te quiero bien descansada para más tarde. —Rosalie tiene suerte de que es bonita y la quiero porque es jodidamente mandona.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres realmente mandona? —le pregunto mientras trago rápidamente mis pastillas y trago la mitad del vaso de agua antes de devolvérselo a Rosalie.

—Oh, por favor, ni siquiera trates de fingir que no te gusta. —ella dice con una sonrisa descarada mientras toma el vaso y se deja en la mesita de noche.

—No confirmo ni niego esa afirmación. Admito que ser mandón puede ser bastante sexy. —digo mientras envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirándola a mi capullo de manta para acurrucarnos.

—Lo hiciste simplemente al decir eso. También eres engañosamente fuerte para un humano. Eres como un koala gigante cuando estás durmiendo, y justo cuando pensé que me estaba escapando, caí en otro lugar. Es sorprendente adorable. —Rose dice mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros acercándome a mí. Suspiró contenta cuando apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—No soy solo un koala gigante. Aparentemente solo soy tu koala gigante porque nunca hice eso con Edward. Él no era tan cómodo como tú. —digo mientras me acurruco más profundamente en su pecho realmente disfrutando de mis nuevas almohadas favoritas.

—Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo, creo. —sonrío suavemente cuando siento que su agarre se aprieta. Puedo escuchar un estruendo bajo en su pecho mientras trata de luchar para liberar un gruñido posesivo.

—¿Hay algo que te molesta, hermosa chica? —preguntó mientras beso suavemente la piel que está disponible para mí.

—Aun realmente odio el hecho de que se haya acostado contigo en la cama antes que yo. —ella dice mientras desliza sus manos por mi espalda hasta que alcanza el dobladillo de mi camisa. Ella no pierde el tiempo deslizando sus manos debajo de mi camisa. Sonrío cuando ella distraídamente comienza a dibujar pequeños círculos reconfortantes a lo largo de la base de mi columna vertebral.

—Podrías haberte subido en cualquier momento y haber tomado tu lugar legítimo a mi lado, o más como debajo de mí. Me hubiera encantado tenerte en mi cama, pero decidiste quedarte al margen. —digo mientras apoyo mi barbilla en su pecho para poder mirar su hermosa cara.

—Honestamente creí que eras feliz. No quería interferir con eso, especialmente si decidiste rechazarme. —en el poco tiempo que pasamos juntas en los últimos días, nunca antes había escuchado a Rosalie sonar tan insegura.

—¿Por qué demonios alguna vez rechazaré a una diosa tan hermosa como tú? —pregunto mientras me levanto y paso suavemente mis dedos a través de su cabello haciendo que suspiren profundamente. Secretamente, le encanta que alguien juegue con su cabello aunque intente negarlo firmemente.

—También fui muy mala contigo, y te rechacé tantas veces. Se sabe que el karma es una verdadera perra. —para alguien tan hermosa e inteligente, al mismo tiempo es tan tonta.

—¿No dijiste en el hospital que Alice tuvo una visión de nosotros antes de que Edward se interpusiera? —le pregunto con la esperanza de que ella solo responda a mis preguntas para que pueda hacer mi punto.

—Bueno, sí, antes de que incluso te mudes aquí, Alice nos vio juntos en una visión. Sabía que estábamos hechos la una para la otra. —sonrío suavemente ante sus palabras.

—Así que, antes de que nos conociéramos, estábamos destinados a terminar en el brazo del otro. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que rechazaré mi destino? —observó cómo los ojos de Rosalie comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas que nunca tendrán la oportunidad de caer.

—Fui estúpida y pensé que nunca me desearías porque nuestra relación nunca sería lo que la gente considera normal. Permití que mis temores de mi pasado se interpusieran en el presente y el futuro. — Rosalie suspiró profundamente mientras se concentra en mirar al techo.

—Entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, pero eso no significa que tenga que estar de acuerdo con eso. No estoy enojado contigo por eso, pero tampoco estoy completamente listo para perdonarte por eso. —digo mientras vuelvo a apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho mientras cierro los ojos disfrutando el movimiento constante de su respiración.

—El hecho de que estés dispuesto a darme una oportunidad ahora es todo lo que necesito. Quiero ganar tu perdón y realmente compensar lo que he hecho. —no quiero que ella siga sintiéndose mal por algo que no puede cambiar. ¿Esperen? ¿Qué quiere decir cuando dijo que dejó que su pasado afectará su futuro? ¿Que pasó?

—Oye, hermosa chicas, ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que permitiste que tu pasado afectará tu futuro? —siento que Rosalie respira temblorosa debajo de mí. Ya puedo decir que no me va a gustar lo que ella tiene que decir.

—¿Te ha contado Edward algo sobre mi pasado? —realmente no me gusta su tono, suena tan abatida y derrotada.

—Dijo que no era su lugar para decir. Rosalie, ¿Qué pasa? Estás empezando a asustarme. —digo mientras me incorporo y me coloco en su cintura para poder mirar directamente a los ojos hermosos ojos color miel.

—Bella. —Rosalie suspiró profundamente mientras sus manos de repente dejan de dibujar círculos en mi espalda. —Mi pasado está lejos de ser bonito. No quiero arriesgarme a asustarte antes de que realmente haya tenido la oportunidad de llamarte mía. —miro a los ojos de Rosalie y veo el verdadero miedo mirándome fijamente. Me inclino lentamente y coloco mis manos en ambos lados de su cabeza. Uso mi cabello como una cortina para asegurarme de que ella mantenga contacto visual conmigo.

—Rosalie, necesito que me creas cuando digo que no hay absolutamente ninguna duda que puedas decirme que me haga cambiar de opinión acerca de cuánto te amo. Eres mi destino, cariño, lo que significa que estás atrapada conmigo. —me inclino lentamente y sello mi trato tácito con un beso. Mientras me alejo, mi diosa respira temblorosa tratando de calmarse.

—Cuando era humana, fui violada... —de todo lo que podría haber imaginado ella diciendo que ese en particular nunca se me pasó por la cabeza. Nunca fue posible que alguien tuviera la audacia de causar tanto daño a una mujer tan hermosa y dulce.

—No voy a mentir. Siento que me voy a arrepentir de haber preguntado esto, pero ¿Por quién? —susurro todavía tratando de procesar lo que ella acaba de decir. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme a alguien forzando a mi diosa, ni tampoco querría nunca.

—Bella, realmente no tenemos que hablar de esto en este momento. Todavía te estás curando y no quiero distraerte de ese proceso. —no hay manera en el infierno de deje que retroceda después de decir eso. No, necesito saberlo ahora.

Me inclino más hacia abajo para que nuestras frentes se toquen. —No, no me importa si me estoy curando. Necesito saber. Por favor, dime quién, hermosa chica. —susurro mientras transmito mi amor por ella a través de mis ojos.

Ella suspira profundamente cuando veo que su cabeza asiente suavemente. —Cuando era humana estaba comprometida con un hombre llamado Royce King II. Sabía que no era el adecuado para mí, pero en ese momento realmente no nos casábamos por amor, y mis padres tuvieron la molestia de comprometernos. Así que iba a continuar con la boda. Una noche, cuando salía tarde, me encontré con Royce mientras él salía con algunos de sus mejores amigos. —Rosalie se detiene para respirar profundamente y siento mi angustia cuando la oigo gemir suavemente.

—Rose, concéntrate en mi baby. Está bien. Estoy aquí, hermosa chicas. —susurro mientras veo que sus ojos se vuelven brillantes cuando los recuerdos comienzan a hacerse cargo. —Ya no pueden hacerte daño. Me moriría antes de dejar que alguien te lastimara de nuevo. —digo mientras comienzo a besar varios lugares en su cara hasta que ella vuelve a mí.

—La gente siempre dice que se supone que tu primera vez es hermosa y memorable. La mía fue violenta y brutal y todavía estoy atormentada por ella casi todos los días. —si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, mataría a Royce varias veces.

—Lo siento mucho, Rose. —susurro sin saber qué más puedo decir para que se sienta mejor. Desearía haber estado allí para proteger a mi diosa de esos monstruos.

Me levanto suavemente para poder envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sonrío cuando ella envuelve sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura mientras comienzo a depositar besos suaves en su hombro y en su cuello. Decido darle tiempo para que vuelva naturalmente a mí. Nada de lo que diga puede mejorar esto o hacer que sus recuerdos se vayan. Todo lo que puedo hacer por ella ahora mismo es estar ahí y mostrarle que la amo y que nunca la lastimaría.

—¿No deseas estar más conmigo? —Rosalie me pregunta aparentemente de la nada cuando finalmente comienza a regresar.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, hermosa chica? —preguntó mientras continúo depositando besos a lo largo de la piel disponible que me proporcionó la camiseta sin mangas.

—No soy pura para ti. Estoy dañada y no sé si alguna vez seré reparada. Seguramente debes pensar que soy asqueroso porque no solo me tomó un hombre sino a varios. —me alejo de su hombro rápidamente y la miro a los ojos. Puedo ver que ella cree honestamente cada palabra que acaba de pronunciar. Si pensé que mi corazón estaba roto antes de ahora, se ha roto por completo.

—¿Es por eso que pensaste que Edward sería mejor para mí que tú? —pregunto mientras veo que sus ojos se empañan mientras ella asiente con la cabeza lentamente.

—No mereces tener una pareja que tenga miedo a la intimidad. Quería que fueras feliz incluso si no fueras feliz conmigo, y estaba lista para pasar el resto de la eternidad en la miseria sin ti a mi lado. —nunca he escuchado a Rosalie sonar tan rota y honestamente no me gusta. Siento que unas pocas lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas mientras escucho las palabras llenas de dolor de Rosalie.

—Estabas dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida en la miseria solo por mi felicidad. ¿Por qué? —Rosalie ya ha pasado por mucho. ¿Por qué se haría sufrir más de lo necesario cuando podría simplemente ser feliz por una vez?

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Mientras estés viva y feliz, eso es lo único que realmente me importa. Si eso significara dejarte ir, entonces que así sea. Te quiero, Isabella. Más de lo que las palabras podrían describir. —siento que más lágrimas se deslizan por mi cara. Ella realmente es la mejor compañera que cualquiera podría pedir, pero también la más tonta.

—Nunca entenderé cómo una diosa como tú podría pensar tan poco de sí misma. Es muy posible que seas perfección en las piernas, pero estabas tan segura de que no querría tener nada que ver contigo. ¿No deberías de saber que mi amor no es subjetivo? Sin importar tu pasado, te amo por lo que eres. Puedo entender completamente por qué temes la intimidad, pero nunca debes sacrificar tu felicidad por algo tan trivial. No creo eres asquerosa si eres algo más hermoso para mí. Independientemente de lo que sucedió, no te has rendido y continúas viviendo tu vida lo mejor que puedes. Eres hermosa y tengo mucha suerte de tener a alguien. con un corazón tan asombroso como mi compañera. Te amo, Rosalie más de lo que jamás crees. —

—Eres la mejor persona que conozco. —Rosalie dice que mientras me tira rápidamente a un beso apasionado en la que estoy más que feliz de participar.

A medida que nos separamos lentamente, no puedo evitar ser un poco arrogante. —Bueno, me han dicho que estoy muy bien, gracias por reconocerlo.—terminó con un guiño juguetón.

—No te pongas arrogante, realmente no te queda bien. —Rosalie dice con su firma de ruedo de ojos. Le saco la lengua juguetonamente mientras la empujo suavemente sobre la cama y me deslizo hacia abajo para apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo, ya que cada vez es más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. —Bella. —susurra Rosalie revisando para asegurarse de que todavía estoy despierta.

—¿Sí, hermosa chica? —murmuró de nuevo tratando de luchar para mantenerme despierto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más hasta que finalmente pueda llamarte mía de verdad? —Rosalie susurra y no puedo evitar sonreírle ante su pregunta bastante adorable.

—Bueno, si no me falla la memoria, no me lo has preguntado desde que salí del hospital, así que no puedo responder completamente a tu pregunta hasta que ocurra tal evento. —digo con una sonrisa descarada que sé que ella no puede ver.

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi novia? —Rosalie pregunta mientras la siento sonreír en mi cabello mientras besa suavemente mi frente.

—No lo sé. Me llamaste Isabella y sabes cómo me siento al respecto, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando me llamas por mi nombre completo, tiene un tono muy sexy que amo. Así que sí, Rosalie Lillian Hale, me encantaría ser tu novia. —digo mientras me inclinó rápidamente para darle un beso antes de volver a mi lugar muy cómodo.

—Un simple sí hubiera sido suficiente, ya sabes. —puedo escuchar la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro a través de su tono.

—Nombra una cosa acerca de mí que es simple. —digo que sabiendo que es un desafío que ella no podría ganar.

—Tú ganas esta vez, mi pequeña humana, pero no esperes ganar todas las veces. —Rosalie dice que aprieta los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acerca más.

—Desafío aceptado. —murmuró antes de que el sueño me reclame oficialmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

No creo haber estado nunca tan feliz en mi vida. Bella me ha hecho sentir cosas que nunca pensé que podría sentir después de convertirme en vampiro. Cada sonrisa, cada beso y cada abrazo se suman a mi amor por ella. Ahora ella es oficialmente mi novia y estoy más allá de cualquier nivel de felicidad que pensé que podría haber deseado alcanzar por mi cuenta.

Besé suavemente la frente de Bella mientras lentamente comencé a quitarle las manos de la cintura. Querido dios para un humano, ella tiene un agarre muy fuerte. Después de unos cuantos intentos, me las arreglo para deslizarse por debajo de ella. No puedo evitar sonreír mientras la veo buscarme. Rápidamente deslizó la almohada en la que estaba acostada y rió suavemente mientras la veo encerrarla en un agarre mortal. —Es bueno saber que mi aroma te ayuda a dormir, mi amor.—susurro suavemente antes de bajar las escaleras para prepararle algo a Bella y prepararle las pastillas para la noche para que pueda tomarlas con la cena.

Entró a la cocina para ver a Esme ya trabajando en la comida para Bella. —Esme, no tenías que hacer todo esto. Iba a bajar y hacer algo por ella. —digo con una suave sonrisa mientras me deslizo en una silla a través de la isla.

—Oh, no es ningún problema, querida. Pensé que te gustaría descansar un poco más con Bella. Ambas tuvieron una tarde muy emotiva. —Esme dice con una sonrisa triste. Honestamente olvidé que todos en la casa podían oírnos.

—No planeaba decirle nada de eso hoy...tenía tanto miedo de que ella pensara menos en mí después de que supiera. —tiempos como este me dan muchas ganas de llorar. Odio pensar en mi pasado y odio hablar de eso aún más, pero Bella tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Oh, Rosalie, sabes que Bella no es así. Tiene un corazón tan grande y nunca consideraría juzgarte por algo que sucedió en tu pasado. Bella realmente te ama. —Esme dice mientras quita la comida del quemador y camina alrededor de la isla para darme un abrazo.

Rápidamente lo devuelvo mientras pienso en lo que acaba de decir Esme. —Tienes razón, Bella no es el tipo de persona que juzga a las personas, pero aún así no pude evitar preocuparme. —no sé cómo tuve tanta suerte de tener una pareja tan increíble.

—Honestamente esperaba que ella pensara que eras una puta y te dejara. —Edward dice con una sonrisa burlona mientras camina hacia la cocina meciendo su look emo característico. Desde que Bella terminó las cosas con él, él ha sido incluso más imbécil que antes. En este punto, es simplemente patético lo infantil que se ha vuelto.

—¡Edward Anthony Masen, eso es una cosa tan horrible de decirle a tu hermana! —Esme grita mientras me libera y va a interponerse entre Edward y yo por si acaso.

—¡Bueno, es verdad! ¡Ella permitió que tres personas tuvieran sexo con ella antes de que se casara! ¡Eso es un pecado! ¡Así que es ser una lesbiana y espero que se queme en el infierno! —sé que Edward fue criado en una familia muy religiosa, pero pensé que su opinión sobre estas cosas habría cambiado con el tiempo. Claramente es igual de ignorante, si no más.

—Edward, amigo, ¡Lo que acabas de decir fue totalmente fuera de lugar! —la voz fuerte de Emmett gritó mientras entra en la cocina con furia.

—No veo por qué está fuera de lugar. ¡Lo que dije es la verdad! ¡Estoy sinceramente sorprendido de que no intentara dormir con todos nosotros en el momento en que se despertó! —normalmente, puedo ignorar a Edward cuando se va con una de sus tangentes al infierno, pero ahora no puedo. ¿Qué pasa si Bella lo escucha y está de acuerdo?

—Edward, ¿Estás realmente enojado de que Bella se diera cuenta de quién era su verdadera compañera? Sabes que no puedes cambiarlo, así que todo esto es solo que eres un imbécil. —Alice dice mientras irrumpe en la cocina con Jasper a cuestas.

—¡Siempre has dicho que el futuro no está fijado en piedra! ¡Podría haber cambiado si tuviera más tiempo! —Edward grita. Si no se calla, va a despertar a Bella.

—¡Edward Anthony, mejor baja la voz antes de despertar a Bella! —Carlisle silbó mientras caminaba en la cocina mirando furioso.

—¿Por qué debería? ¡Quiero que escuche todo esto! ¡Quiero que sepa cuánto error ha cometido al elegir estar con una puta sobre mí! —Edward grita de nuevo y esta vez estoy seguro de que ha despertado a Bella. La oigo salir lentamente de la cama y empezar a bajar para unirse a nosotros.

—Genial, ahora está despierta. Realmente no puedes evitar joder con las cosas, ¿Verdad, Edward? —Emmett gritó tratando de contenerse de atacar a Edward, pero solo por el bien de Bella. Creo que debería quitarle la cabeza de los hombros personalmente.

—Solo quiero que Bella sepa en qué se está metiendo antes de hacer algo con Rosalie para que pueda arrepentirse. —¿Edward no estaba aquí antes cuando Bella y yo hablamos?

—Escuché que gritar es algo... —Bella se retira mientras entra en la cocina mirándome. Tan rápido como puede, se acerca a mí y pone sus manos en mis mejillas. —¿Qué pasa, hermosa chica? —no puedo evitar sonreír, aunque puedo ver que Bella está preocupada. Mentalmente le digo a Edward que mantenga la boca cerrada.

—Hablaré si me parece bien, por favor, Rosalie, ¡especialmente cuando digo la verdad! —si Bella no estuviera frente a mí en este momento, te juro que saltaría por esta mesa y le patearía el trasero. —¡Escuché eso! —grita como si no lo estuviera pensando con el único propósito de que él me escuchara.

—¿Qué está pasando? También Edward, si fuera tú, ajustaría mi tono. —Bella dice mientras se da vuelta para enfrentar a Edward asegurándose de estar cerca de mí. Felizmente envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó más.

—Bella, simplemente estoy tratando de decirle a Rosalie que tal vez debería reconsiderar estar en una relación contigo. No me gustaría verte perder tu alma por ella. Rosalie perdió la suya en el momento en que permitió que esos hombres la tuvieran. ¿Honestamente quieres estar asociado con una puta? —apreté mi agarre sobre Bella cuando la sentí tratando de alejarse de mí. Estaba aterrorizada de que ella realmente estuviera escuchando lo que él decía.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que no iba a dejarla ir, en su lugar se vuelve a acomodar en mí. Oculto mi cara en sus hermosos mechones marrones. —Edward, hay dos razones por las que no he caminado por ahí y te he dado una bofetada. La segunda razón menos importante es porque estoy segura de que me rompería la mano con la cantidad de fuerza que planeaba usar. —siento que Bella coloca su mano en mi rodilla y la aprieta. Sé que esa fue su manera de tranquilizarme de que lo que Edward dijo no cambió nada, pero todavía estoy preocupada.

He pasado más de un siglo protegiéndome y manteniendo a todos a la distancia. Estoy aterrorizada de que me lastimen y Bella tiene la capacidad de destruirme absolutamente sin siquiera intentarlo. Sé que ella nunca haría algo así, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

—¿Cuál es la razón principal por la que no has tratado de abofetear al fanático de Edward? —Emmett pregunta mientras mantiene una mirada asesina en Edward.

—Rosalie no me dejará ir. —Bella dice mientras se acerca con su mano libre y suavemente pasa sus dedos por mi cabello porque sabe que lo amo en secreto; especialmente cuando ella lo hace.

—Oh, vamos Bella, ¿No puedes salir de su pequeño agarre? —Jasper se burla tratando de aligerar el humor oscuro que ha caído sobre la cocina.

—¡Hey! ¡Ella es más fuerte de lo que parece! —Bella se queja tratando de jugar, principalmente por mi bien. Estoy segura de que ella puede decir por mi agarre de vicio que lo que Edward dijo realmente golpeó cerca de casa y está tratando de consolarme tanto como puede ahora.

—Emmett, si realmente quieres pelear conmigo, deja de pensar en eso y simplemente hazlo. —Edward gruñe mientras rompe rápidamente el humor iluminado que Jasper y Bella habían estado trabajando para construir.

—No quiero pelear contigo Edward, quiero bailar alrededor de tus cenizas. Lo que le dijiste a Rosalie estaba equivocado y fuera de lugar. Alice te dijo desde el mismo principio que Bella era la compañera de Rosalie, pero de todas formas fuiste tras ella. Podría agregar que era una falta de respeto en muchos niveles, y ahora la estás atacando porque Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba con el Cullen equivocado. — ¿He mencionado cuánto amo a Emmett? Es, literalmente, el mejor hermano que una chica podría pedir.

—¡No me lo creo! Bella sale de un coma y decide que quiere estar con Rosalie y todos ustedes están de acuerdo con eso. Ninguno de ustedes quiere preguntarse por qué. ¿Por qué ella decidió ser una lesbiana? — Edward gruñe mientras yo también gruñí suavemente en el cabello de Bella cuando la siento tocar suavemente mi muslo como una señal para detenerse.

—Edward, no usarás ese tipo de lenguaje en esta casa. —Esme reprendió suavemente cuando ella y Carlisle se apartaron a un lado y nos permite sacar todo al descubierto ahora antes de que realmente entren. Miro la estufa y veo que todo lo que Esme me estaba haciendo ha quedado olvidado hace mucho tiempo.

—Edward, puedo ver por qué estarías molesto con el rápido desarrollo de Rosalie y Bella en su relación, pero te advertí. No sé por qué crees en tu cabeza que eres el regalo de Dios para que el mundo se extienda. Cualquier creencia retorcida que tengas. No es posible mantener a una alma gemela separada de la otra. Lo hiciste durante un par de meses, pero todos sabemos que no duraría. —Alice dice sonando completamente exasperada por Edward y su comportamiento infantil.

Levanto mi cabeza de mi cómodo escondite mientras me preparaba para dirigirme a Edward, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bella también me gano. La siento quitar sus manos de mi cabello y rodilla. Ella los coloca sobre mis brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura antes de que comience.

—Edward, me gustaría comenzar diciendo que no soy una pared larga ni un terraplén construido para evitar las inundaciones del mar. Deja de decir que pareces ignorante...más ignorante, y realmente no necesitas ayuda en ese departamento, claro. —Escucho a nuestros otros hermanos peleando para no reírse.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Edward gruñe con incredulidad ante las extrañamente ásperas palabras de Bella. Realmente se lo trajo a sí mismo, así que creo que está justificado.

—No, ¿Cómo te atreves a dar a entender que mis sentimientos por Rosalie son tan superficiales? No me desperté sin recordar a ninguno de ustedes y decidí aferrarme a la primera persona que vi por casualidad. Quería estar con Rosalie desde el primer día que puse mis ojos en ella, pero nunca pensé que tuviera una oportunidad. Ella es una diosa y yo no soy más que una humilde humana. Así que tomé lo que pude obtener, lo que resultó ser tu. —beso suavemente su hombro mientras la escucho hablar con tanta certeza y pasión.

—Así que, ¿Me usaste para acercarme a Rosalie? —Edward pregunta con total incredulidad sobre lo que Bella está tratando de decirle.

—No, bueno...me refiero técnicamente, pero no realmente. ¿Qué tal si empiezo desde el principio? —siento que Bella se estremece cuando se desplaza para aliviar la presión sobre su tobillo roto. Me recosté en mi silla un poco mientras rápidamente pongo a Bella en mi regazo antes de que tenga tiempo para protestar.

—Aún necesitas mantener la presión sobre tu tobillo antes de empeorarlo, así que ni te molestes. —digo que antes Bella tiene la oportunidad de quejarse. La siento suspirar antes de que decida volver a apoyarse en mi contra antes de comenzar su explicación.

—Edward, admitiré que cuando te conocí en biología estaba tan fascinada por ti como tú por mí. Tu familia entera era como este misterio gigante que tenía que resolver. En el almuerzo durante mi primer día. Los vi caminar uno por uno y me fascinaron a su manera. Rosalie pensó que ella...ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando la vi sentí que mi mundo había cambiado. No sabía qué era, pero tenía que averiguarlo. Así que cuando finalmente regresaste después de una semana de evitarme, me interesé genuinamente en entablar una amistad contigo, pero al mismo tiempo también lo hice intentando acercarme más a Rosalie. —siento que Bella aprieta su agarre en mis brazos mientras ve la expresión de dolor en la cara de Edward.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué dejaste que nuestra relación continuará como lo hizo? —pregunta tratando de sonar más enojado que desconsolado. Creo que realmente amaba a Bella, pero nunca al nivel del que lo hago.

—Cuanto más intentaba con Rosalie, más me rechazaba, así que decidí rendirme. Sentí que eras la mejor alternativa a la que quería, y con el tiempo realmente empecé a sentir algo por ti. Pensé que si Intenté que pudiera llegar a amarte como una mujer debería amar a un hombre, pero al final del día sabía que siempre sería Rosalie. —tengo mezclada muchas emociones sobre lo que acabo de escuchar. Estoy feliz de que Bella siempre me haya deseado, pero al mismo tiempo me siento muy mal por hacerla sentir como si tuviera que estar con Edward como segunda opción.

—Bella, si te sentiste así, ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste a uno de nosotros? —Esme dice mientras avanza, permitiendo que sus instintos maternales tomen el control de forma natural. Eso suele suceder mucho cuando Bella está involucrada.

—Solía hablar con Emmett sobre cosas así cuando no estaba con todos. Él me contaba cosas sobre Rosalie que intentaría usar para conectarme con ella, pero ella era un poco difícil. —Bella dice encogiéndose de hombros. Puedo ver que Esme está dolida de que Bella no haya hablado con ella sobre eso, pero puedo ver por qué elegiría a Emmett. Él me conoce mejor que los demás.

—¿Por qué sentiste que no podías hablar conmigo? ¿Hice algo mal? —Esme preguntar suavemente. Sé que Bella se siente mal ahora por herir los sentimientos de Esme cuando esa no era realmente su intención.

—Se suponía que tenía que salir con Edward, pero estoy enamorado de Rosalie. Eso tiene un drama escrito por todos lados con el que no estaba segura de poder lidiar, y no quería causar problemas para todos ustedes. —siento que mi corazón se aprieta cuando escucho el dolor en mi voz de Bella, y me hace sentir peor al saber que soy la razón de todo esto.

—Bella, nunca me dijiste que eras tan infeliz. ¿Por qué preferirías ser infeliz y obligarte a amar a alguien que claramente no lo haces? ¡Bella, eso no tiene ningún sentido! —Emmett dice, odia el hecho de que nunca se dio cuenta de lo infeliz que aparentemente Bella estaba.

—No fue tanto que me sintiera infeliz o que me forzara realmente. Si practicas y te repites una y otra vez, una persona puede hacerse creer en cualquier cosa, al menos por un tiempo. —Bella dice mientras apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y cierra los ojos. Puedo decir que hablar de todo esto ahora le está causando mucha angustia emocional. Ella ha estado lidiando con mucho últimamente y ahora esto.

—Lo siento mucho. —le susurré en su hombro mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación y veía a todos mirando a Bella con la misma mirada triste.

—¡Espera un momento! Jasper, eres un empático, así que debes haber sabido cómo se sentía Bella. ¿Por qué no nos contaste a ninguno de nosotros? —Emmett dice mientras da un paso agresivo hacia Jasper. Veo a Jasper levantar una ceja desafiante sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por Edward y su actitud.

—No podía decirte lo que no sabía, Emmett. Creo que lo que Bella dijo era correcto. Podría haber sido capaz de convencerse de que Edward realmente era su mejor opción, y por lo tanto ocultó todas sus otras emociones. Aunque había momentos en que ella se deslizaba y sentía su angustia, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo ya que parecía feliz con Edward. —Jasper dice mientras mira a Bella con una mezcla de asombro, tristeza y dolor. Puedo decir que se culpa a sí mismo por no hablar nunca cuando captó emociones como esa.

—Está bien, creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente por hoy. Bella todavía se está recuperando y creo que ya se ha esforzado demasiado simplemente bajando las escaleras. ¿Todos han dicho su paz? —miro alrededor de la habitación y veo que todos asienten en silencio.

—Lo siento, Rosalie y Bella, pero no me disculparé por lo que dije antes. Nada ha cambiado y no creo que ustedes dos estén bien. Creo que es mejor si me voy por un tiempo. Tomaré algo tiempo para pensar en todo. —Edward dice mientras mantiene sus ojos enfocados en el piso.

—Por ahora creo que eso es lo mejor. Eres mi hijo Edward y te queremos, pero no te tendré aquí insultando a Bella y Rosalie. Espero que con este tiempo crezcas como persona. —Carlisle dice en un tono paternal.

—Por favor, cuídate. —dice Esme haciendo que Edward finalmente nos mire a todos. Sinceramente, creo que esperaba que uno de nosotros le dijera que no se fuera.

—Es bueno saber que estás dispuesto a volverte contra mí, Carlisle. —Edward sisea mientras su temperamento obtiene lo mejor de él otra vez.

—No me estoy volviendo en contra de ti, Edward, pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que continúes molestando al resto de mis hijos, especialmente a Bella. Lo que has dicho hoy es vergonzoso y muestra una falta de madurez. Puedo entender estar molesto, pero un verdadero hombre estaría dispuesto a hacerse a un lado y no negaría a la mujer que dice amar la felicidad. —Carlisle dice mientras sacude su cabeza finalmente dándose cuenta de que Edward no es tan dorado como alguna vez pensó.

—Edward, te sugiero que te vayas y no vuelvas a hablar. No tendrás que preocuparte por que Bella te golpee porque lo haré por ella. Apuesto a que mi mano tampoco se romperá. —Alice susurra claramente que no le gustaba lo que veía en su visión.

—Traidores. —Edward siseó mientras miraba entre mí y Bella unos momentos antes de salir por la puerta trasera. Suspiro profundamente mientras todos lo vemos irse. Escucho a Bella tratando de respirar profundamente mientras el impacto emocional del día realmente la golpea.

Miro silenciosamente a todos los que están en la habitación en silencio, pidiéndoles que nos dejen por un rato. Sin decir una palabra, todos salen de la casa en diferentes direcciones para que Bella y yo podamos hablar en privado. —¿Estás bien, baby? —le pregunto suavemente.

—¿Ahora mismo? No, pero lo estaré. —ella dice que mantiene los ojos cerrados y se mantiene relajada.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de decir algo, muevo uno de mis brazos de alrededor de su cintura y lo colocó debajo de sus rodillas mientras levanto rápidamente su estilo nupcial y destello a la sala. Decido acostarla en el sofá y acostarme encima de ella, por una vez, teniendo en cuenta su pierna.

—Siento mucho que hayas sido tan infeliz. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría intervenido y habría dicho algo sobre mis sentimientos antes. —digo mientras paso suavemente la punta de mis dedos por su mejilla.

—Rosalie no hay forma de que pudieras haberlo sabido. Incluso pude engañar a Jasper la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, nada de eso importa ahora, ¿Verdad? —ella pregunta mientras toma suavemente mi mano que está rozando su mejilla y se mueve para besar cada dedo.

—Cierto. —susurro mientras me inclino para besarla suavemente.

—Te amo, chica hermosa. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. —querido Dios, soy literalmente el vampiro más afortunado del universo.

—Yo también te amo, baby. —digo mientras apoyó nuestras frentes juntas.

—¿Podemos tomar una siesta? Estoy agotada. —ella gime suavemente mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Por supuesto que podemos baby.—rápidamente cambió de posición para que vuelva a estar encima de mí. Sé que ella duerme mejor así.

—Gracias. —susurra suavemente cuando escuchó que su aliento comienza a nivelarse de nuevo cuando empieza a quedarse dormida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con confusión

—Por ser tú. —murmura mientras el sueño una vez más la consume. Sonrío mientras miro a mi Bella Durmiente, paso mis dedos por su cabello suavemente. La quiero mucho y ahora por fin la tengo...para siempre. Nada en mi vida podría ser mejor que tener mi amor envuelto en mis brazos.

Mi bella Bella me ha perdonado por todas las cosas malas que le he dicho, y me ha aceptado por todas mis faltas. Pasaré el resto de mi vida haciendo reparaciones por ser lo suficientemente tonta como para dudar de su capacidad de amar de todo corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Han pasado casi seis meses desde que mi encuentro con James casi terminó en un desastre. Eso significa que también han pasado casi seis meses desde que rompí con Edward y finalmente conseguí a mi diosa. Desde ese día todo ha sido fantástico. Cuando Rosalie dijo que iba a adorar el suelo por el que caminaba, ella realmente lo decía en serio.

Nuestro sexto aniversario se acerca pronto y me encantaría que tuviéramos un fin de semana lejos. Yo, por supuesto, no podía planear algo así solo, así que solicité la ayuda de un vampiro hiperactivo.

FlashBack

He decidido que dado que Rosalie y el resto de la familia, excepto Alice, se van a ir el fin de semana en un viaje de caza, ahora sería el momento perfecto para comenzar a planificar.

—¿Estás segura de que estás de acuerdo con que me vaya? —Rosalie pregunta mientras nos paramos afuera de la casa con la familia esperando junto a los árboles para ella y Alice esperándome dentro.

—Hermosa chica, te prometo que estaré bien. Es solo el fin de semana. Además, sé que solo estás a una llamada. Te amo. Ahora vete. —digo mientras la beso suavemente y la empujo hacia el resto de la familia esperando. Este será el primer fin de semana que Rosalie ha pasado lejos de mí desde que nos juntamos.

—También te amo, baby. —ella dice con una sonrisa mientras el resto de la familia se va con ella a cuestas. Cuando creo que están a una distancia segura, suelto un suspiro que había estado conteniendo.

Rápidamente entro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. —Ahora, Bella, si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que estabas casi feliz de que Rosalie se fuera. —Alice dice mientras sale de la cocina sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que no estoy feliz de que ella se haya ido todo el fin de semana, pero el hecho de que lo haga me da tiempo para planificar. —digo con una sonrisa pícara en mi cara.

—Oh, en serio, ¿Y qué planeamos exactamente para Bella? —sé de antemano que Alice sabe exactamente lo que planearemos con su forma engañosa de ver el futuro. Ella sólo está siendo densa a propósito.

—¿Realmente vas a hacer que lo diga, Alice? —ahora es su turno de darme una sonrisa pícara.

—No puedo hacerte decir algo que no sé, Bella. —tiempos como este realmente me hacen odiarla. Ella disfruta haciéndome sufrir demasiado.

—¡Ugh bien! Quiero planear un fin de semana con Rosalie para nuestro sexto aniversario. ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor? —a veces realmente odio a Alice porque se está divirtiendo mucho con esto.

—¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré! ¿Qué tienes en mente para tu día especial? —ella pregunta mientras se sienta en el sofá de la sala de estar. Me acerco y me siento a su lado.

—Estaba pensando en ir a Port Ángeles, pero aparte de conseguir una habitación de hotel no tengo ni idea de lo que podríamos hacer. No quiero ir a un restaurante y hacer que ella me vea comer. Eso no es muy romántico. —quiero que sea algo que valga la pena recordar.

—Bella, estoy segura de que a Rosalie no le importará mientras esté contigo. Sin embargo, tengo una idea. —me siento inclinada más cerca de ella.

—¿Cuál es tu idea? Realmente quiero hacer que la noche valga la pena recordar. —miró a Alice mientras se recuesta en los cojines y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Antes de que te cuente mi idea, primero necesito saber algo. ¿Estás planeando consumar tu relación con Rosalie en tu aniversario? —me siento ruborizándome un carmesí profundo mientras pienso en la pregunta de Alice.

—Bueno...quiero decir...deseo entregarme a Rosalie por completo, pero solo si está lista para algo así. También quiero, pero solo si lo hace. —digo mientras agacho mi cabeza exitosamente escondiendo mi cara detrás de mi cabello.

—Bella, estoy bastante segura de que Rosalie ha querido reclamarte por completo desde el momento en que te vio por primera vez, y después de lo de Edward definitivamente lo hace. Los vampiros son criaturas muy territoriales, especialmente cuando se trata de nuestros compañeros. —no puedo evitar sonreír cuando Alice dice que Rosalie quiere reclamarme.

—Bueno, umm...es bueno saberlo. Ahora, ¿Puedes decirme tu idea? —digo mientras siento que mi rubor se ha calmado lo suficiente como para que levante la cabeza.

—Bueno, en lugar de salir a cenar, vas a pedir el servicio de habitaciones. —interrumpo rápidamente a Alice porque es solo una forma diferente del mismo problema.

—Una vez más, Alice, no quiero que Rosalie se quede sentada mirándome comer. —miró mientras ella pone los ojos en blanco hacia mí.

—Bueno, si me dejas terminar lo que te estaba diciendo, lo sabrías. —Alice dice con un gesto de exasperación. —Ordena el servicio a la habitación y mientras comes, deja que Rosalie beba de ti. —Alice dice que si es así de simple.

—¿No es eso peligroso? Sin embargo, nunca dudaría del control de Rosalie, pero no quiero que se culpe a sí misma si algo sale mal. —el pensamiento de Rosalie alimentándose de mí envía un agradable escalofrío por mi espina dorsal.

—Dado que Rosalie es tu compañera, no hay posibilidad de que ella pierda el control o te haga daño. El fuerte vínculo de unión que comparten los dos evitará que eso suceda. —tomo las palabras de Alice en consideración mientras lo pienso y comienzo a finalizar mis planes.

—¿Estás segura de que nada puede salir mal? —sólo pido que vuelva a comprobar. Quiero que nuestro aniversario sea memorable de buena manera.

—Bella, nunca lo sugeriría si hubiera una posibilidad de que te hicieran daño. Rosalie te ama más que a nada y nunca haría nada que te pusiera en peligro. —asiento en silencio mientras me doy cuenta de que Alice tiene razón.

—Solo hay otro problema con ese plan, Alice. ¿Qué hago si ella se niega a alimentarse de mí? —pregunto cuando la duda comienza a deslizarse en mi mente.

—Nuevamente, ya que Rosalie es tu compañera, realmente no puede negarte nada. Tu relación se basó en el respeto y la confianza. Ya que confías en ella lo suficiente para ofrecerte a ella, ella a su vez te respetará lo suficiente como para aceptar tu oferta. Toma algo convincente, pero nada estoy seguro de que no puedas manejar. —Alice dice con un guiño mientras se levanta para comenzar a hacerme el almuerzo. Por qué estos vampiros insisten en alimentarme como si no pudiera hacerlo yo misma está más allá de mí.

—Está bien, gracias por tu ayuda Alice. —digo mientras me levanto y camino alrededor del mostrador para darle un abrazo.

—Oh no, todavía no he terminado de ayudarte. Todavía tenemos que ir de compras para que tengas el atuendo perfecto para seducir a Rosalie. También necesito hacer comparecencias en el hotel para que todo te esté esperando, así que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que ustedes sean perturbadas. —me atrevo a decirlo, pero creo que Alice está más emocionada por mi aniversario que yo.

—Alice, ¿Puedes intentar no exagerar? Si lo haces, Rosalie sabrá que ayudaste.—me río entre dientes mientras sacudo la cabeza.

—¡Nunca me excedería, Bella! ¡Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi habilidad para ser sutil! —ella dice mientras coloca su mano sobre su corazón en ofensa.

—Nunca dudaría de ti, Alice. Es solo que tu habilidad para ser sutil está en un nivel totalmente diferente al mío. —digo con una sonrisa descarada mientras me muevo de nuevo a mi silla.

—Bien, voy a Bellaificar mi sutileza solo por ti esta vez. ¿Bastante bien? —ella pregunta mientras comienza a asar un poco de pollo para mi ensalada.

—Justo lo suficiente. Ahora solo una pregunta más, ¿Tenemos que ir de compras? —sé que me quejo, pero a Alice le gusta matarme en cada viaje de compras.

—Sí. —ella dice simplemente lo suficiente mientras vuelve a la nevera para sacar algunas espinacas.

—Alice, por mucho que te amo, ¡absolutamente odio ir de compras contigo! Tratamos las compras como si fuera un maratón y aunque mi pierna está curada, a veces todavía me duele. —suspiro mientras subconscientemente empiezo a frotarme la pierna.

—Prometo que no seré tan malo. Ahora apúrate y come para que podamos hacer las compras ahora. —asiento en silencio mientras rápidamente empiezo a comer. Rosalie tiene tanta suerte que la amo.

Fin del FlashBack.

Un día dije que quería pasar nuestro aniversario en Port Ángeles, y Rosalie aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar un tiempo solos juntos.

Actualmente estamos en camino a Port Ángeles. Intento no actuar de manera extraña, pero no puedo evitar sentir el comienzo de mis nervios comenzando a aparecer. Todavía me preocupa que rechace mi oferta o que quiera volver a casa. Solo quiero que este fin de semana sea especial y perfecto.

—Bella, cariño, ¿Estás bien? Parece que te perdí por un minuto. —Rosalie dice con una dulce sonrisa mientras empuja un poco de cabello detrás de mi oreja. Cuando miré hacia arriba, me di cuenta de que estábamos frente al hotel.

—Lo siento. Estoy bien, creo que me perdí en el pensamiento, eso es todo. Vamos a entrar.—digo mientras salgo rápidamente del auto sin esperar una respuesta de Rosalie.

—Wow Bella, ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Estás bien? —Rosalie pregunta mientras rápidamente sale del auto detrás de mí.

—No hay nada malo por decir que estoy muy nerviosa, eso es todo. —murmuro mientras me detengo en la entrada y cruzó los brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Baby, ¿Por qué estar nerviosa? Solo somos tú y yo. No importa lo que sepas, te amo, ¿Verdad? —Rosalie dice mientras camina hacia mí y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Es nuestro sexto aniversario y sé que no es realmente un gran problema, pero no quiero que nada salga mal. Le pedí a Alice que me ayudara a planificar todo esto porque quería que fuera perfecto. También te amo, Rose…—digo mientras envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—No sé qué es todo lo que has planeado, pero sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que me encantará. Ahora deja de estar nerviosa y simplemente disfrutemos pasar tiempo juntas, ¿De acuerdo? —asiento en silencio con una leve sonrisa cuando salgo de su agarre y tomo su mano. Rápidamente entrelazamos los dedos mientras caminamos dentro.

Rápidamente nos registramos y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación donde se llevará a cabo la diversión de la noche. Mientras abro lentamente la puerta con un aliento tembloroso, respiro hondo mientras caminamos. No sé exactamente lo que Alice les había hecho a la habitación de antemano, pero sé que ella nunca me haría fallar.

—Oh, Dios mío. —escucho a Rosalie susurrar detrás de mí soltando un grito de asombro. Mientras la guiaba hacia la habitación, la pesada puerta se cerró con un suave golpe. Ella puede ver que toda la habitación está cubierta de fuego y rosas de hielo, su favorita.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó lentamente mientras entramos a la sala y veo una bandeja esperándonos con mi cena. Olvidé advertirle a Alice sobre mi pequeño cambio en nuestro plan original.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella, me encanta! Muchas gracias. ¡Este ya es el mejor aniversario de mi vida! —ella dice mientras me jala en un feroz abrazo. Sonrío brillantemente mientras le devuelvo el abrazo igual de feroz.

—Bueno, técnicamente, esto es solo el comienzo de nuestra noche. Todavía tengo algunas cosas más planificadas que esperamos que esta noche sea aún mejor para las dos. —digo tratando de no sonar demasiado críptica.

—¿Oh enserio? —Rosalie pregunta seductora mientras comienza a frotar sus manos arriba y abajo de mis costados. —¿Qué más tienes planeado para esta noche, baby? —gimo internamente. Me encanta cuando me llama baby, simplemente me hace algo.

—¿Qué tal si nos sentamos antes de hablar de eso? —digo con una sonrisa descarada mientras me deslizo fuera de su alcance y camino hacia el gigantesco sofá en medio de la sala.

Intento sentarme con gracia en el sofá, pero mientras observo a mi hermosa diosa, sé que nunca seré tan graciosa como ella. —¿Qué te gustaría hablar? —ella pregunta mientras puedo escuchar el tono de preocupación en su voz por alguna razón.

—Rose, ¿Por qué suenas preocupada? —preguntó mientras vuelvo mi cuerpo para mirarla mientras agarro una de sus manos y empiezo suavemente a jugar con sus dedos.

—Tradicionalmente, nada bueno viene cuando tu pareja dice que debes sentarte antes de hablar. —estoy bastante segura de que si los vampiros pudieran sonrojarse, Rosalie lo estaría ahora.

—¿Qué tal si te digo lo que es y puedes decidir si es bueno o malo? —digo con una leve sonrisa mientras miro nuestras manos. Realmente espero que ella no piense que es malo.

—Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso. —Rosalie dice mientras agarra mi mano con fuerza, tomando mi única distracción y forma de estancarme.

Suspiro profundamente mientras pienso en cómo podría querer decir algo antes de decidir ir por ello. —Quiero que te alimentes de mí. —digo a la deriva al final cuando veo la expresión de sorpresa, en la cara de Rosalie.

—No. ¡Absolutamente no! ¡¿Y si te lastimo ?! ¡Nunca viviría conmigo mismo si accidentalmente te matara, Bella! —Rosalie gritó mientras salta del sofá y comienza a pasearse delante de mí. Tuve la sensación de que algo así sucedería.

—Rosalie, ¿Honestamente crees que me habría preguntado si no lo hubiera pensado seriamente? Incluso le hablé a Alice. Ella cree que, dado que nuestro vínculo es tan fuerte, tu amor por mí superará tu sed de sangre. Si no lo haces no quiero hacerlo, entonces está bien y aceptaré tu elección, pero no tomes esa decisión solo por miedo. Te amo y confío en ti lo suficiente como para no lastimarme. —digo suavemente al final cuando me paro frente a ella y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello colocando nuestras frentes juntas.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? Te amo demasiado como para lastimarte. —Rosalie susurra mientras me mira a los ojos con tanta intensidad.

Asiento lentamente sin romper nunca el contacto visual. —Estoy completamente segura de Rosalie. Quiero que te alimentes de mí. —miro como sus ojos se vuelven negros cuando lanza un gruñido amenazador.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de procesar cualquier cosa, siento que Rosalie envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y levantarme, lo que me hace dar un pequeño grito mientras envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Rápidamente nos lleva a la habitación cuando comienza a dejar besos con la boca abierta y húmeda a lo largo de la columna de mi cuello. No pude resistirme a gemir.

—No solo quiero tu sangre, Bella. Te quiero a ti completamente. Quiero poder llamarte mía. —Rosalie gruñe cuando veo que su bestia interior comienza a tomar control.

—Entonces hazme tuya, Rosalie. —susurro mientras la atraigo a un apasionado beso. Siento que el calor se apresura a mi centro cuando Rosalie comienza a apretar suavemente mi trasero, animándome a moverme contra su estómago lentamente.

De repente, nuestro beso se interrumpe cuando ella entra en el dormitorio y me tira en la cama de matrimonio. —Retrocede. —ordena ella mientras veo a su bestia ganar el control total. Si esta fuera de Rosalie, temería por mi vida, pero sé que ella nunca me haría daño.

Me quito los zapatos en silencio antes de meterme de nuevo en la cama. En cuatro patas Rosalie seductora se arrastra hacia mí. Gimo suavemente cuando ella se instala encima de mí y siento que nuestro cuerpo se alinea perfectamente.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por esto, mi amor. Desde que te vi por primera vez, siempre me he preguntado cómo sería tenerte retorciéndose debajo de mí en éxtasis puro. Mi cabeza entre tus piernas saboreando tu dulce néctar de la fuente mientras gritas mi nombre. —gimo más fuerte cuando su mano viaja aproximadamente a lo largo de mi costado debajo de mi camisa.

—Por favor, no me tomes el pelo. Te necesito tanto. —suplico cuando veo una sonrisa siniestra estallar en su cara. Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de cuestionarlo, siento que me arrancan la camisa y el sujetador de mi cuerpo.

—Dios eres hermosa. —Rosalie susurró antes de que rápidamente su boca se apoderara de uno de mis pezones levantando su mano para provocar al otro. Gimo más fuerte cuando comienzo a molestarla deseando tener algún tipo de fricción.

—Oh sí. —gemí suavemente cuando sentí que Rose mordía mi pezón antes de cambiar al otro lado. Yo tejo los dedos en su pelo tirando de ella más cerca. —Rose, por favor te necesito. —me siento empapando a través de mi ropa interior.

—¿Qué necesitas, Bella? Dime lo que necesitas. —Rosalie me susurra al oído cuando siento su dedo burlándose del dobladillo de mis jeans ajustados.

—Necesito que me hagas el amor. Necesito que me jodas. Necesito que me toques donde nadie más lo ha hecho o lo hará, excepto tú. Por favor, no puedo esperar más. —suplico mientras agarro fuertemente el edredón debajo de mí.

—¡Mía! —Rosalie gritó seguido de un feroz gruñido, ya que también me arranca los pantalones y la ropa interior claramente, sin notar que llevaba una tanga solo para ella.

No tengo tiempo para detenerme en eso mientras veo a Rosalie caer de rodillas en el borde de la cama y agarrar mis tobillos rápidamente, jalandome hacia ella. Ella abre las piernas bruscamente antes de zambullirme. Gimo en voz alta cuando siento que su lengua toma un largo lamido por mi intimidad. Ella no pierde el tiempo centrándose en mi clítoris.

—Oh, mierda, Rosalie. —gemí más fuerte mientras me acostaba en la cama. Mantengo una de mis manos entrelazadas firmemente a través de sus mechones dorados, mientras que la otra mano agarra firmemente el edredón para evitar que se aleje.

Mi placer se detiene bruscamente cuando Rosalie se quita y se acuesta con la cabeza boca abajo, mirándome. —Bella, baby, ¿Estás segura? —ella pregunta mientras miro hacia arriba y encuentro su intensa mirada. Sé que está preguntando si estoy segura de que ella tomara mi virginidad, pero ¿No es un poco tarde para preguntar eso?

—Rose, no habría planeado todo esto si no estuviera segura. —susurro tratando de apresurarla sutilmente. Estoy más que dolorosamente excitada y necesito que ella lo arregle.

—Te amo. —susurra mientras besa suavemente mi estómago donde estaba su barbilla antes de atacar mi clítoris de nuevo con una renovada venganza.

En el fondo siento que uno de los dedos de Rosalie comienza a acariciar mi agujero con suavidad. Deslizando suavemente uno de sus dedos, pero rápidamente sacándolo antes de que pueda ir lo suficientemente profundo como para darme placer. Eso continúa haciéndolo unas cuantas veces más antes de que pierda la paciencia mientras ella comienza a entregar burlas a mi clítoris.

Sé que ella quiere ser amable conmigo ya que es mi primera vez, pero ahora mismo necesito que ella domine y reclame como sé que su bestia también quiere. —Maldita sea Rosalie, a la velocidad a la que vas, podría haberme largado hace diez minutos. —sonrío cuando la escucho soltar un feroz gruñido sacudiendo toda la habitación.

—¿Tienes algún problema con mi ritmo, Isabella? —ella gruñe contra mi clítoris enviando ondas de choque a través de todo mi cuerpo.

—Por mucho que disfrute tu ritmo dolorosamente lento, preferiría ser reclamado por mi compañera ahora mismo. —hago una pausa mientras pienso en las consecuencias de mi siguiente oración. —La misma compañera que permitió que su hermano intentara apostar su propio reclamo sobre mí. —si es posible, ella gruñe más fuerte y sé con seguridad que obtendré el resultado deseado.

—¡Eres mía! —ella gruñe mientras rápidamente mete dos dedos en mi intimidad rompiendo mi barrera. Antes de que tenga tiempo de registrar el dolor, es reemplazado rápidamente por el placer cuando Rosalie establece un ritmo rápido y áspero y se engancha de nuevo a mi clítoris.

—Joder, sí, Rose—gritó cuando siento que mi orgasmo me golpea fuerte y rápido. Siento que Rosalie coloca su pulgar en mi clítoris y comienzo a frotar en círculos ásperos para que coincida con el ritmo de sus dedos.

Siento que ella yace suavemente besando mi cuerpo mientras se desliza hasta mi oído. —Sé que lo hiciste a propósito, Isabella. Si lo quisieras, todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntar—grite más fuerte cuando ella golpea particularmente ese punto sensible. —¿Estás a punto de correrte otra vez, baby? —todo lo que puedo hacer es mover mi cabeza vigorosamente.

Con unos pocos empujes bien colocados, siento mi estómago encogerse y se libera de nuevo, pero con mucha más intensidad. Siento que los dientes de Rosalie atraviesan la piel de mi cuello. Veo una luz blanca brillante antes de que todo a mi alrededor se vuelva negro. Creo que acabo de tener el mejor orgasmo.


End file.
